


Under The Southern Lights

by TinyRayOfSun



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyRayOfSun/pseuds/TinyRayOfSun
Summary: Zuko had it all planned. The location, the time of the day, the - sort of - speech, the jewel… He had been waiting for months to do it. Now, he only had to round up the courage to ask the big question.- Written for Zutara Week 2020. Day 4: Celestial.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Under The Southern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> We’re in the middle of Zutara Week and I’m sure you’ve all realized I’m incredibly soft for these two. I just had to make a proposal one-shot, I had to.  
> This took me forever to write because I kept going all over the nitty-gritty details. So I really hope you enjoy this.  
> As always, thank you for reading! And remember feedback is always appreciated! <3

Fire Lord Zuko had it all planned. The nerve-racking question was soon to be asked. His strategy excited him, made him feel like a jittery child waiting for their birthday present. Only this time, he was the one gifting something.  _ Proposing _ something. 

He had been wanting to ask her for quite a while already, but the need to make it  _ just perfect _ had gotten the best of him. Katara was the love of his life, he wasn’t about to propose to her without making sure every part of the moment was flawless. 

That’s why as soon as the invitation to the opening ceremony of the Southern Water Tribe Waterbending Academy had come along, an idea started to take shape into his mind. Their first kiss had been at the South Pole, during one of his conveniently frequent diplomatic trips down there. So it only seemed fitting to pop the question on that same spot.

Even more, he had done the math, and they would be just in time to catch a perfect view of the Southern Lights. He could already imagine the two of them under the color painted sky. Yes, it would be  _ perfect _ . It had to be. 

Choosing  _ what  _ to propose with hadn’t been all that difficult as well. He wouldn’t get her a necklace, he knew how much she loved her mother’s one. No, instead, a bracelet would do the trick. He had already taken care of that too. 

The betrothal bracelet would have a velvet ribbon with an intricate burgundy and royal blue pattern that interlaced the two colors into each other - Zuko was  _ very _ proud of that symbolic detail. It would also feature a blue smelt quartz to which he had carved the emblem of the Fire Nation. Carving hadn’t been easy but, with enough practice and a lot of critique from Uncle Iroh, he had managed to get it right. 

A set date for the proposal, a wonderful bracelet, the most breathtaking scenario possible… The plan was foolproof, right? 

The only detail was, Zuko felt  _ terrified  _ of not knowing what to say when it came to it. What if his speech wasn’t romantic enough or he mumbled too much? Because he knew, he had seen it in action, Katara had the magnific ability to take his breath away. And being out of breath when you’re trying to ask someone to marry you it’s not the most ideal of situations. 

But Zuko had practiced what to say. He had taken note of every worthy romantic thought that came to his mind, marking his love in more than one piece of paper. It looked kind of funny though, all those words, all those potential sentences, all those  _ truths  _ written down. Still, it took him forever to figure out what the best speech would be. 

Something about destiny, a run-through of just how well they worked together, a brief mention of how they had started from scratch - literal scratch feelings wise, after all, they had actually been enemies for months - all about how they understood each other better than anyone, and, of course, how much he had grown to love her. 

Slowly but surely, it had hit him alongside that fatal lightning bolt - yes, as ironic as it sounded like - just  _ how much _ she meant to him. Feeling the electricity running through him, fighting for his life, Zuko had realized he loved her. Their love had flourished during the following year, being all about baby steps and timid demonstrations of affection, until that first kiss. That incredibly sweet first kiss at the South Pole, where he had finally rounded up the courage to confess his feelings. Luckily for him, she felt the same way. And so their story had begun. 

Now, it was crazy to think that, five years later, he was about to ask Katara to be his wife - his companion, his lifelong partner, his heart living in another body somehow. He had been planning it for months, wanting it for years. Agni, he had always known she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Needless to say, the possibility of Katara declining his proposal haunted him. It consumed every bit of his soul, giving him a headache whenever the thought crossed his mind. He had even asked his Uncle for advice, in fear of all that planning being in vain. Of course, the old man had reassured him he had nothing to worry about. 

“Zuko, I’ve seen you two together. I’ve noticed your connection before you even realized it yourselves. She won’t say ‘no’. I know it, you know it, everyone who’s familiar with you two knows it,” he had said, a reassuring smile spread across his face. “I’m happy for you, nephew. Your plan seems like a solid one, Katara  _ will _ love it.”

And with his Uncle words serving almost as a mantra to him, Zuko had eased into the moment. He had the place, the time, the bracelet, his speech all planned out, and a hell of a lot of love for the woman he was proposing to. 

As soon as he left for the South Pole, his plan would be set into motion.

* * *

Arriving at the Southern Water Tribe had been easy enough, with Katara waiting for him at the harbor. Seeing her always put a smile on his face. The way her eyes widened as they met his gaze, the warm embrace he would dive right into, her soft giggling as he told her - for the millionth time - just how much he had missed her. It was those moments he longed for. Those little fragments of time when nothing else mattered but the two of them. He wanted them to last  _ forever _ .

She had told him all about the Waterbending Academy, explaining to him how Master Pakku had taken up the task to become director of the school. She had also remarked her efforts to ensure complete gender neutrality in the teaching. The ceremony wouldn’t be taking place until the next couple of days, allowing them some extra time to spend together before craziness strikes. 

_ She looks happy _ , Zuko thought as he listened to her.  _ Agni, I can only hope the same happiness is reflected in her eyes after I ask her.  _

Her family had also been welcoming, as usual. They had gotten used to his visits to the tribe, though he was sure Kanna wasn’t a big fan of how much Ambassador Katara had been traveling since they became a couple. Hakoda was never out of political affairs to discuss with him, clearly glad to have the Fire Lord so eager to help all the time. And Sokka… His best friend always threw a little fest when he visited. Constantly busy running the tribe alongside his dad and traveling to see Suki, he still made time for him. Being in a relationship with Katara had only brought them closer. And it had given Sokka some good opportunities to make fun of him. Which, of course, he loved. 

Still, Zuko felt uneasy, eager to carry on with his plan. During lunch, he had zoned out almost completely, making Katara wonder if something had happened back home. He had managed to blame it on the tiredness from his trip down there, claiming everything was perfectly fine. 

And things were fine, but not normal. Not normal at all. How could they be? He was about to ask the most crucial question of his life. Agni, he crossed his heart and hoped for the best. 

Holding onto the little box that contained the bracelet, he knew. He was ready. It was time to carry on with his plan.  _ Tonight is the night. It will be perfect.  _

* * *

The quietness of the night had taken over the Southern Water Tribe. All that echoed was the sound of ocean waves crashing into the shore. Everyone else had probably been asleep for hours. But Zuko was awake.  _ Wide _ awake. 

He had waited for hours. Alone in his hut - because Agni forbids Chief Hakoda would be onboard with him staying with Katara at that stage of their relationship - he had gone over every single detail a million times. His heart pounded in his chest, racing even faster than the first time he had said  _ ‘I love you’ _ to her. With each beat, Zuko mentally repeated his lines. Yes, he had lines. Well thought and kind of poetic lines. He had everything planned. He only hoped he would be able to remember what to say once he was moments away from pleading her to spend the rest of their lives together. 

_ Alright, I think it’s time _ , he thought as he unwrapped his body from a pile of blankets. Considering his firebending prevented him from getting cold, he must’ve been on the verge of a nervous breakdown to be longing for the heat that badly. It didn’t matter though, as soon as put on his coat an unexpected rush of confidence took over him. 

_ Yes, this is it. I’m finally going to ask her _ . A tender smile spread across his face as he made sure the little burgundy box with the bracelet was safely secured in his right pocket. 

He opened the door of his hut, stepping into the darkness of the night. The coldness of the outside took him by surprise. 

Good thing he had grabbed a pair of heavy-duty blankets. He wouldn’t want Katara to be freezing during such a special moment. No, it was alright, she was used to the cold, and the blankets would help. If anything failed, he could always tug her under his arms - firebending had proven to have its perks down there at the Pole - and keep her warm. Yeah, that sounded romantic, it would work. 

Luckily for him, the walk to Katara’s hut wasn’t a long one at all. It was more of a two-step kinda deal. Pretty convenient if you asked him. 

Zuko stood at the entrance, with a racing heart and all the lovely doodle jitters. He couldn’t believe he was finally doing this. After months of rehearsing in his room back home, brainstorming with Iroh, and stressing over the tiniest details, the time had come.

He knocked on the door, a part of him hoping she wouldn’t be too tired. No, she wouldn’t. She was a moon riser after all. Why was he doubting everything he had planned, all of the sudden? No, he couldn’t let his nerves get the best of him. “Katara,” he whispered. “It’s me.” 

A response didn’t take long to come from inside the hut. 

“Zuko?” Her voice showed a strain of sleepiness, but she sounded attentive enough. “Come in, dork.”

_ Thank Agni, she’s awake.  _

As soon as he went through the door, he was met with the tenderest of blue eyes. 

Katara was sitting cross-legged, still wrapped into her covers. Messy hair, amused expression, and a raised brow. 

“What are you doing here in the middle of the night?” she asked. “Not even here for a day and already wanting to sneak around?” A playful smirk framed her face. 

_ Oh, she’s very awake then. One second and she’s already making fun of me. Spirits, I love this woman.  _

He showed off the pair of blankets to her, trying to conceal the nervous grin that threatened to take over his face. 

“Um, actually,” he mumbled. “I had something else in mind. How do you feel about coming outside with me for a while?”

And off they went, with a nervous Zuko leading the way. Katara had rapidly been onboard with the little nighttime excursion. After all, it had always been their thing to go on nocturnal walks or rush to catch every sunset at the South Pole. But most importantly… The plan was working! 

Walking for a few minutes, he finally stopped at the top of a little hill. Right in the middle of the snow valley. The Southern Lights were already visible up in the sky. 

“I see what you’re doing, someone’s nostalgic of our first kiss,” Katara teased, twirling around the snowy ground. 

“Um, yeah, I mean, it was pretty amazing.” Great, the mumbling had already started and he wasn’t even saying his speech. 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s up with you today? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

Darn it. He had tried  _ so _ hard not to let his jitters show. But there they were. It was time to make his move. 

“I’m fine, I promise,” he managed to say. “Why don’t we sit down?”

Once they were cuddled up amidst the blankets and the snow, Zuko allowed himself to breathe. To soak into the moment. 

Above them was a dazzling dance of green, blue, white, purple, and red light in the night sky. Exactly as he had pictured it. Perfect scenery, checked. If only asking the big question could be as easy as staring at the celestial lights. 

“You know,” Katara finally said, nestling her head at the creek of his neck, her fingers interlaced into his. “I’m glad you brought me here. It’s pretty romantic.”

Yes! That’s the stuff! If she considered it romantic, that meant he had done  _ something  _ right. 

_ Now, it’s time.  _

“That’s what I was aiming for,” he mumbled. “Do you mind if I move over to face you for a second?”

Her blue eyes showed a bit of confusion, still, she complied. “Not at all.”

He straightened up, still holding onto her hand. She was smiling, silently waiting for whatever he had in store for her. Agni, she was beautiful. No offense to the aurora above them, but Katara was definitely a million times more mesmerizing than any dancing light in the sky. 

Zuko cleared his throat, feeling his heart pounding inside his chest - every single beat - and his pulse racing like never before. He squeezed her hand, taking a deep breath before speaking. 

“Katara,”  _ Oh Agni, this is actually happening.  _ “I think it’s safe to say that we were meant to be together. Considering all that we went through, fate kept bringing us into each other. We started as enemies, and look at us now. We make all the sense in the world, even if we are kind of opposites. We are two sides of the same coin, we complement each other  _ perfectly.  _ You’re a part of me I never knew was missing, until I almost lost you. You mean everything to me.”

He blinked, nervously battling his eyelashes. A lump of his throat threatened to mess with his speech at the memory of how the light of his life had almost dimmed the day of the Agni Kai. No, it was not the time to feel sorry for the past. This night was all about moving forward. Next to her. 

“I’ve spent all my life,” he continued. “Chasing after things that were  _ never _ going to make me happy, never going to bring me peace. But  _ you _ , Katara, you brought all the light in the world into my life.  _ You _ make me happy, you bring out the best in me. I think we were always meant to cross paths, nothing that happened between us was accidental. It was all for a reason, I’m sure of it know. Despite all my mistakes, all those times I’ve stumbled along the way, all of that led me to you. And you to me. That is something I would  _ never _ want to undo.”

Her eyes had become watery, her fingers were brushing his skin as she smiled at him. It seemed like his speech had taken her by surprise. 

“Zuko,” Katara said. “That’s…  _ I love you. _ ” 

“And I love you too,” he replied, eager to blurt out the question once and for all. “That’s why I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You’ve become the voice in my head, leading every step of the way, advising me what to do all day long. I can’t shut it up, and I don’t  _ ever _ want to. In fact, I’m hoping to have forever to spend with you.” 

Zuko reached into his pocket with his free hand - luckily for him, it was his right one - and grasped the burgundy box he had been clinging onto for months. With a quick move, he opened the lid, revealing the betrothal bracelet he had made for her. 

His eyes met hers, glistening with the reflection of the Southern Lights above them. The skies of the night were alive with those lights, like a thrilling flame. 

“Katara, will you marry me?”

There it went. He did it, he had popped the question without having a nervous breakdown in the middle. Incredible. His plan had turned out to be perfect.

_ Wait _ . For it to be perfect, Katara had to say yes. 

Tears of happiness were streaming down her face. “Yes, Zuko.” Katara was nodding excitedly. “Spirits, of course, my answer is yes!” she giggled amidst the tears. 

And Zuko felt his eyes getting watery too, a rush of relief flooding right through him - accompanied by the sweetest of tears.  _ Yes, she said ‘yes’.  _ He felt like the luckiest man alive. 

She threw herself into his arms, kissing every last bit of his face. He carefully put down the burgundy box as he ran his fingers through her hair. His lips met hers into a familiar embrace, only now there was something new to it. They were going to get married. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. And  _ that _ was perfect.

For a timeless instant, they stayed there, holding onto each other. Savoring the happiness of the moment. But neither of them had forgotten about the little burgundy box. 

“You like it?” he asked, taking the delicate bracelet of its casing to show it to her. “My carving could be better, but I think it turned out alright.”

The blue quartz glittered with the celestial lights, all the different colors reflecting into its surface. The Fire Nation emblem, carved into a water blue stone. A ribbon that intertwined both of their cultures,  _ together _ . Above them, a painting of amber, rose, opal, and gold hues. It swept the sky, flickering, dimming, flashing in the presence of their love. 

“I know it’s not a betrothal necklace,” he continued. “But I know how much your mother’s means to you. I wanted to give you something different, so you didn’t have to stop wearing hers... I carved the emblem of the Fire Nation onto the blue quartz, and the ribbon has our colors interlaced… Kind of like us, opposites but together. Stronger together. I wanted it to be something special. Like you.”

Tears started to form back into her eyes. “It’s  _ perfect _ . This is all perfect, Zuko. I love it, I love  _ you. _ ” Katara planted another kiss on his lips. “Would you?” she asked, extending her left wrist up to him. 

“Of course.” He grabbed the bracelet, brushing his fingers through the stone. 

His hands were trembling, his whole body was shuddering with excitement. He placed the jewel on top of her wrist, with tremendous care. He felt her skin, soft and warm, and he realized Katara was also trembling. He noticed her eyes glued to his as he made sure the clasps were tied together. Finally, the bracelet was around her wrist, holding onto her like a promise.  _ Their _ promise. 

“There,” Zuko whispered. “I’m so glad it fits,” he chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. 

Katara brushed her fingers against the pendant, eyes still watery and a bright smile tattooed on her face. Then her hands moved up to his face, softly cupping his cheeks. She pressed her forehead onto his, breathing heavily. 

“I love you,” she said, caressing his skin. “And you’re right, we were meant to happen. I hope to have forever to spend with you, too.”

“Forever does sound good, huh?” 

Zuko kissed her, giving away into the moment.  _ That _ moment. All those months of planning, all those years of loving her. It had all led him to that exact spot - the woman he loved, his future  _ wife _ , letting out tears of happiness as they kissed. His plan had been more than perfect, it had been so uniquely  _ them _ that he found himself fighting back the tears once again.

That’s when he knew it. In the middle of the night, under the Southern Lights, and with Katara nestled into his arms, Zuko knew. Looking back, he knew exactly why it had all happened. It was her, it had always been her. And now, it would be  _ them. _


End file.
